This invention is in the field of pulsed gas laser, and is particularly concerned with lasers capable of providing pulses of laser light at different wavelengths, and/or pulse shapes and power levels from a single laser cavity. Presently, in order to obtain multiple laser wavelengths and/or pulse characteristics, it is necessary to either use multiple lasers, or some means to tune a single laser discharge section. Unfortunately, both of these techniques have disadvantages. Multiple lasers require various beam-combining means to obtain an output beam on a particular path; these means are both costly and use space. A laser consisting of a discharge section with a tuning mechanism has severe limitations of interpulse time, spectral range, and discharge characteristics, since only a single gas mixture can be used at one time and recovery or recirculation time is needed between pulses. The instant invention overcomes these disadvantages.